


Unrequited

by youubi



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, im horrible, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youubi/pseuds/youubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fudou loves him.</p><p>He loves another.</p><p>Their feelings are not mutual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

There were no words, just a look of understanding that passed the two before they began a lustful kiss, arms wrapped around each other as they both fell onto the bed. The apartment was silent save for their heavy breathing and the occasional lustful moan.

Their actions were full of want and need, but not with the passion found in couples that loved each other. It was the actions of two unrequited loves.

Fudou loved Sakuma.

Sakuma loved Genda.

Neither of their feelings were returned.

The two intertwined their fingers in the other's hair, their lips moving wordlessly against the other's.

The one with brown hair trailed kisses down the other's neck.

The one with light blue hair simply tugged harshly on the other's shirt.

Soon they were both without clothing, rubbing full of need with wanton hums.

Only one of them truly lusted for the other.

Because,

Fudou loved Sakuma.

Sakuma loved Genda.

Only one of them received their wishes, even if it was one of unrequited passion.

Fudou had ignored the fluttering in his chest when Sakuma had first confronted him behind the Teikoku main school building.

"Will you have sex with me?"

"Hah? What's with the weird request all of a sudden?" Fudou had asked, leaning against the building with his hands behind his head.

Sakuma had crinkled his nose and looked away before glancing back at the other male, replying with a mumble, "I don't have a reason, I just want company today."

"Well whatever, not like I want to know your reason anyway. I'll meet you at your place after your job for today is done."

Fudou knew the reason when he had agreed to meet with Sakuma at his apartment after Teikoku's soccer practice.

He didn't tell Sakuma.

They kept silent save for their breathy groans and whispered demands during the intercourse.

No quiet, "I love you"s or "You're my only"s. They would be lies.

At least, for one of them they would be.

Their love making was only half passionate. Their kisses only half interested.

Sakuma was to be satisfied, not to do the satisfying.

Fudou made steps to impress Sakuma, although he knew it wouldn't do anything to change the situation.

Again,

Fudou loved Sakuma.

Sakuma loved Genda.

Neither of their feelings were requited.

As they began to merge together in the final step of love-making Sakuma did not call out Fudou's name. He mumbled the name of the one he longed for.

Fudou stayed silent, but in his mind he cried out the name of the one he loved.

The one that was right in front of him and yet so unobtainable.

How ironic was the name "love-making."

When they both reached their climax Sakuma was the one to shower first, cleaning off the marks of Fudou and to revel in his imagination that they were made by another.

Fudou sat upright on the couch, thinking to revel in the moments he spent with the person he wanted most.

Not that he would ever tell him, though.

Post love-making (what an ironic name) cuddles were non-existent between the two.

They lay in separate rooms during the night, both wishing to forget about the existence of a certain former goalkeeper of Teikoku.

Sakuma ignored the throbbing pain and slept fitfully, his mind filled with dreams of the one he wanted to forget.

Fudou simply teared in frustration, simply smiling bitterly and punching the couch cushions to let out the frustration of unrequited love.

In the morning the living room was empty, any clues that a human being had touched the couch gone.

Freshly cleaned plates, silverware, and glass cups sat in the drying rack, being the only existing hint that Fudou had been in the apartment.

Sakuma ignored the differences and underwent his normal weekend morning routine.

Fudou returned to Kageyama's headquarters to listen to his future plans.

Neither contacted the other during that day but that was how it was to be, of course.

In the end,

Fudou loved Sakuma.

Sakuma loved Genda.

Neither of their feelings were mutual.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY OKAY PRETEND YOU NEVER READ THAT IM A HORRIBLE PERSON ITS JUST TO BE A DRABBLE I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE MYSELF-


End file.
